Accidental
by Quincygirl93
Summary: Everyone has their curse. Some can control theirs, others can't. AU Werewolf USUK.


USUK - Accidental

Summary: Everyone has their curse. Some can control theirs, others can't. AU USUK. My first time writing this pairing, so please be nice. Also, I have no idea where this came from. I don't own hetalia or any of it's characters!

* * *

He was supposed to be the hero.

_The Hero!_

But now, as the pain consumed his body like he did his food, he was slowly transforming a monster with an increased appetite for something a little more satisfying than beef. Alfred bit down on his lower lip, trying hard not to scream in agony as the bones in his fingers began to crack and twist into some inhuman shape and the dirty blonde hair on his arms began to grow longer to the point that it looked almost like fur. _Why him?_ His thoughts were nearly lost in the pain induced nightmare as a loud **CRACK** resounded from his elongating spine. _Why did he have to be a monster?_ Alfred looked down at his transforming hands again, sharp claws getting longer and longer as his legs gave away beneath him and sent him downward to the damp evening grass. Each loud snap of his bones, each pore that now sprouted fur, each defeaning rip from his too small clothing, each time he felt his organs rearrange themselves as his rib cage expanded, he felt less human.

Alfred was slowly becoming an animal that was supposed to exist in fairy tales and stories.

It didn't matter how much he tried to fight it; the pain was too much.

Alfred finally screamed, his teeth elongating into a threatening maw of sharp fangs that were strong enough to bite through steel. _Flesh and bone too._ A fearful, powerful thought that came not from him but the beastly side of his mind, making him panic even more as he was forced on all fours as his tail slowly wagged from side to side as though he had no control over it. There was just one last part of him to change. Alfred started to sweat, shutting his eyes as his handsome face began it's gruesome growth, his jaw getting longer and bigger to hold his pearly white fangs. His ears also began to shift to the top of his head, sharpening to a point as they were covered in the same dirty blonde almost brown fur that now covered his body from his wolf like snout to his clawed toes.

When the transformation was finished, Alfred F. Jones no longer stood in the moonlit clearing, but a monster practically doubled over panting as the pain dulled had taken his place.

_A horrible, ugly monster._

As quickly as the thought crossed his mind, he was up and running, ignoring the flying branches and the whipping weeds as he ran deeper and deeper into the English forest. What if his family found out? His friends? The entire village? He would be killed for sure.

He couldn't go back. Alfred stopped, standing at the edge of a small river and panting as his throat burned from his screaming. He bent down as he only thought of satisfying his thrist, scooping some water in his misshapened hands. Only to throw it down in disgust and fear before he peered down at his reflection in the clear river water. The only things that were left before his grueling change was the mop of neat blonde hair and cowlick that wouldn't stay down no matter how much he tried to get it to and his bright crystal cerulean eyes that often were hidden behind his beloved rectangular framed glasses that were now cracked and broken. Alfred whimpered, plopping down akwardly on his rump as tears began to fall down his furry face. He tried to wipe them away and quiet his sniffling, hoping desperately that no one would hear him.

But instead he looked up to the full white moon above him, shut his eyes, and howled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cabin not too far away, a certain wizard peered into a silver mirror, smirking almost evilly as it rippled to reveal a party happening in the nearby village. Arthur's smirk disappeared as he saw his enemy, a french man by the name of Francis, looking completely normal and happy as he flirted with several young single women. "What the bloody hell? He's supposed to be ugly!" Arthur exclaimed, angrily walking over to the spellbook of which he had obtained the curse from. Arthur was a solitary man, though he often went to the village for supplies. The reason why he attempted to curse the blonde man was because of an incident that had taken place that very morning. He had gone into town with the intention of purchasing some more tea, as he was nearly out, and a few other things.

He tried to stay hidden, but the next thing he knew he was against the stone wall of an alley with the french man grinning seductively at him. "Bonjour monsuier!" Francis greeted cheerfully, his own blue eyes aprkling with mischief. Arthur tried to get away, ignoring the pleasentries of the arrogant man's attempts to converse with him, but a strange twist of fate had him falling bum first into a muddy puddle. Everyone stopped for a moment, silent as a churchmouse before Francis started laughing. Then everyone joined in. Arthur sat there, shocked and embarrassed. He pulled his hood up aroud his face and attempted to get up, only to fall back down as his cloak had been snagged on a broken crate. The laughter escalated, his cheeks now a rosy red as he yanked the dark green material off the crate and stood up a third time. However, Francis had stepped on his cloak, resulting in him falling hard onto the cobble stone walkway once again.

Never had he been so humiliated in his life!

And all done by a single man that probably wanted to sleep with him. But Arthur couldn't stop the memory there. Just when he thought things couldn't get any better after the crowd had gone back to what they were doing before hand, a tan callused hand seemed to come out of no where, beautiful blue eyes filled with concern as a voice of a young man rung in his ears. "Are you alright?" He had blonde hair, each strand cut neatly save for a cowlick that seemed to almost defy gravity. "Yes, I'm fine you git." Arthur could only give a cold response, pushing the hand away as he picked himself up.

"Dear lord no..." Arthur murmered, fear clearly seen in his emerald green eyes as he turned to the mirror once again. "Show me Alfred F. Jones." The mirror responded, the bright colors swirling before dulling to the dark parts of the forest he resided in. And there was a very furry Alfred, trying hard to hide his tears and soft sniffles in the shadows of the bridge. Arthur was confused; he had meant to curse Francis but instead cursed the man that tried to help him earlier that day. He quickly glanced at the spellbook he had used in his dirty magical deed and was stunned as he read throught the spell. He had slapped Alfred's hand away, it had still counted as a touch. Arthur quickly scanned the instructions, hoping that there would be a counter-spell or antidote that the poor boy could take.

Alas, there was none.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, grabbing his cloak as he rushed out the cabin door. He would look for one later; right now, he needed to find the boy before the villager's would come looking for him.

* * *

Alfred had nearly fallen asleep when the smell of herbs and badly burnt food permeated his sensitive nose, causing him to look around before settling back down. He was much too tired for once to even care if it was an animal or another human being. His new body ached from it's transition, his muscles and bones sore from being stretched and broken before mending, only to repeat the earlier process. Alfred whimpered; he should've been at home, celebrating with his brother Matthew on another year of bountiful harvest that would keep them fed through out the entire winter. He should've been in his bed, warm, comfortable and safe. Safe from the dangers that lurked in the forest at night. Now he was one of them. Alfred's ears perked up at the sound of running footsteps, of harsh ragged breathing and someone calling out his name. Someone who smelled like fresh herbs and burnt food, who's voice held a british accent that would've made him blush if he was able to.

"Alfred! Alfred, where are you?"

Arthur shouted, his hood up around his face as a source of protection from hunters and such. He had been searching the forest for what felt like an hour, coming very close to the bridge where the beastly boy was shown to be hiding. "Ohonon~ vhat have we here? Mon lapin lost in the woods?" Arthur froze, his green eyes wide for a split second before returning to his usual scowl. "What the bloody hell do you want frog?" Francis merely chuckled, walking closer to the smaller man as he began backing away. "I juzt thought I would take a walk through the woods. It'z relaxing, non?" Arthur shook his head, glaring at the french man with disdain as he kept backing away until he was on the bridge. "I suppose. Or is there something else?" He snapped, not even realizing the he was just above Alfred's head.

Alfred had covered his nose, trying hard not to think about the scent that was so strong it was about to knock him unconcious. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Let me go frog!" Arthur shouted, getting Alfred's attention away from the scent. What should he do? If he still looked like himself, he would've jumped in and saved the poor man. But he wasn't. He was a monster. "Stop it! L-leave me alone!" Alfred growled at the sound of Arthur's frightened voice, gripping the beam above him with strength he didn't even know he had. He shut his eyes, inhaling the scents of fear and sexual arousal before coming to a decision. Alfred hoisted himself into the air and landed on the bridge, right in between the English man and Francis. "What the-" Alfred growled again, this time standing tall on his clawed feet and a menacing scowl set on his face.

Francis took the hint, screaming like a girl before running past him. Back towards the safety of the village. Alfred's shoulders slumped at the thoughts of home, turning in the direction of the deeper parts of the forest. "Wait!" He stopped, turning slightly to look at the smaller man. Arthur looked back down at the ground, shuffling his boots over the wooden planks that made the bridge. As stubborn as he was, he wasn't going to let the cursed boy sleep in the woods. And it was his fault in the first place.

"I guess you could stay with me tonight."


End file.
